moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcturus Langley
Katherine A. Langley (Daughter) Pamela Stoneford (Daughter-in-Law) ☩ Aedan Langley (Grandson) |Row 9 title =House Crest |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |image =Arcturus4.jpg |caption =Arcturus in full plate armor. ---- |imagewidth =300 }} Grand Marshal Arcturus Langley'' (Born 16 May)'' was a valiant warrior of the Alliance and is known for achieving the famed title of Hero of the Alliance during the First War. Before the Second War, he traveled to Lordaeron on the roads of finding a Gilnean woman by the name of Rose. The two married after much time and parented two children. It was, however when Prince Arthas returned to Capital City, were his and his wife's lives taken. Their children left to live on in the harsh future... Brief History Arcturus grew into the arms of his father's care as his mother passed from childbirth. Never admitting that he blamed his son for his lover's demise, Althalos trained the boy at an early age. The quicker he believed the lad could hold a sword, the quicker her could lash out any frustrations that lingered about the boy's birth. Just as the man had hoped, Arcturus grew into a skilled warrior with the man's dutiful teachings. '' ''As he became of age, the training his father inflicted upon increased in severity. Beatings became a common thing in the Langley home. Yet, Arcturus allowed them to occur. As if they were insignificant to him. It was not until Arcturus was admitted into the Stormwind military, did he finally use the skills his father had showed him upon the field of battle. Of course he began as a simple foot soldier, working his way to the top of the ranks of the military. He proved himself to be a reliable and trustworthy comrade. While also becoming a dangerous and cunning enemy to his foes. The name of Langley became feared in the land of Elwynn. No gnoll, orc or beast would manage to end the man's work. The infamous First War claimed many unfortunate souls with the orcish invasion of the Horde. One of those would be the fateful end of his own father at the hands of the invasion upon Stormwind. Lives were cost. Blood saturating the soil of the kingdom. With accomplishments sorting from the prestigious Brotherhood of the Horse, his undying efforts within the war and protecting the people of Stormwind evacuate the city, Arcturus was awarded for his efforts. A stunning medal of blue and silver was offered out to him; a Grand Marshal of Stormwind. '' ''Elwynn would be lost, but new lives could be started anew within the proud lands of Lordaeron. The same would offer Arcturus the time he needed to find his life outside of blood and steel. He soon found himself upon a spirited lass by the name of Rose. A fiery gilnean admiral with a heart of gold. The two were enamored, unable to part even when her crew had asked for her. She sent it all away, following him to the peaceful lands of Tirisfal to start anew with the soldier. For a time, life was good. Having borne two beautiful children. A boy and a girl. The four of them lived in relative harmony after the becomings of the First War. Yet, war would never change. The Undead Scourge led by the fallen Prince Arthas were their doom. Arcurtus and Rose would be those lost that faithful day. Their legacies living on in the proud children they raised. '' ''Regrettably, the man that would have carved peace into the lands of Elwynn would not live long enough to see his son attain the rank of Marshal. And even establish Queensridge into something greater than he could possibly achieve. His legacy lives on in the life of his heir; Aedan Langley. ( This character's image is from the Warcraft Movie, but is being used as reference! ) Arcturus1.png|Arcturus in casual wear. Arcturus2.png|Scouting Queensridge. Arcturus3.png|Patrolling Elwynn's outskirts upon horseback ArcturusL.png|In the midst of battle. Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Human Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Deceased Category:Stormwindian Category:House of Langley